La vérité
by droolingmess
Summary: OS Il marche en titubant, et s'effondre en pleurant... D'où je suis, je peux tout voir.


**Auteur: **Ipikou  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairs:** HPDM  
**Disclaimer:** pas à moi à part l'histoire!

* * *

Note:  
Salut, ca fait perpette que j'ai plus rien écrit... Pourtant, on peut remarquer que j'étais toujours dans les parages... Je n'écrirai plus grand chose avant longtemps donc voilà un premier OS HPDM...  
Enjoy!  
**PS: J'ai trouvée mes bêtas! Et je vous présente Petite Grenouille et Ninisse !**Soyez gentilles, applaudissez!  


* * *

Sous un jour de pluie, un jeune homme marchait, l'esprit ailleurs. Si on s'était approché, on aurait remarqué qu'il se dirigeait vers un endroit précis, un lieu secret bien a lui, un lieu secret qu'il avait pourtant dévoilé à une personne. Mais cette personne n'était plus là pour le montrer à qui que ce soit… 

Le jeune Harry Potter quitta le sentier du parc de Poudlard, puis s'en alla vers le seul arbre qui trônait fièrement, le plus près possible du lac bleu.

On aurait pu voir, qu'à chaque pas qui le faisait s'avancer, le Survivant vacillait un peu plus. Ses pas étaient gauches, il était prêt à tomber à tout moment. Sa main gauche tenait sa poitrine. Il avait une respiration sifflante…

Arrivé sous l'arbre, ses jambes ne le tinrent pas plus longtemps et se dérobèrent, il atterrit devant une stèle en marbre blanc, signe de la pureté.

On aurait pu voir que maintenant, les joues du jeune homme étaient inondées de larmes de douleur, de désespoir, ses doigts s'accrochaient désespérément à cette sépulture. Etaient-ce pourtant des larmes ou n'étaient- ce que les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient ? On était sûrement trop loin pour pouvoir le distinguer nettement.

Il murmurait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le commun des mortels.

Deux mots revenaient le plus souvent : « Draco… Pourquoi ? ».

Si on connaissait la vraie histoire de la dernière bataille, on aurait compris le désespoir qui habitait le Survivant, quelle signification avaient ses mots. Mais la plupart des gens préféraient camper sur leurs positions, rester sur leurs pensées, rester aveugles de la réalité.

En effet, Draco Malefoy était mort. Mort en héros. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait pris un sortilège de mort pour le Survivant pour que celui-ci puisse débarrasser le monde sorcier du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Sûrement. On ne le savait pas puisqu'on n'était pas là pour assister au désastre.

Draco Malefoy était un mangemort. Sûrement. Au même titre que Severus Snape alors ? Sans aucun auraient répondu certains. Ils auraient alors désigné Snape comme étant un valeureux espion du défunt Ordre du Phénix. D'autres auraient répondu : « Ce sale bâtard a payé pour sa famille, tant mieux pour nous ! ».

Harry Potter, lui, n'était pas certains ni autres. Il était lui. Il connaissait la vérité. Oui. Certainement. Il était là LUI. Il savait. Il ne connaissait non seulement la vérité, mais il connaissait aussi Draco Malefoy, tant le côté snobinard acerbe que tant le côté doux romantique… Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy avaient été ennemis. Oui. Puis, lorsque le choix avait été fait, ils étaient devenus amis. Draco avait pris le noble titre qu'est celui de meilleur ami, Ron Weasley ayant préféré essayer de connaître une gloire qui lui fut funeste.

Harry et Draco s'aimaient. Oui. Pour la vie et pour la mort. Malheureusement. L'un est mort pour sauver l'autre, telle était sa tâche, telle était sa destinée.

Encore une fois, Harry Potter avait survécu, au détriment de celui qu'il aimait. La nuit avait été témoin des nombreuses tentatives de suicide auto-avortées du Survivant par le Survivant.

Draco n'aurait pas voulu qu'il meure, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne devait pas être mort pour rien.

Alors, Harry s'arrêtait de lui-même, pour rendre hommage à celui qu'il aimait. Il devait vivre. Il devait essayer de vivre heureux. Même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Peut-on vivre heureux sans son âme sœur ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais moi, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu Harry Potter se relever tout doucement après avoir séché ses larmes et déposé deux roses, une blanche pour l'amitié éternelle et une rouge pour l'amour éternel. Il avait parlé à Draco, renouvelé ses promesses de fidélité. Une alliance en argent ornait son annulaire gauche. Ils étaient fiancés je pense.

Harry Potter a embrassé la stèle et est reparti vers le château.

Le ciel semblait avoir entendu ses propos puisqu'il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir. Le ciel s'était éclairci et le soleil avait repris sa place en ce fin de mois de juin après que les ASPICS aient été délivrés par le Professeur MacGonagall, devenue directrice de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte où une jeune fille enceinte l'attendait, je reconnus Hermione Granger. Elle portait en elle le futur héritier des Zabini. Derrière elle se tenait son amoureux. Le couple prit chacun un des bras de Harry et tous s'engouffrèrent dans le château.

Je sortis de mon antre et m'approchai vers la stèle. Je pus y voir inscrit :

_Draco Lucius Angelius Malefoy  
1980-1997  
Tu as été ma lumière, mon rayon lumineux qui  
Eclaira ma vie  
Pour ensuite repartir  
Après que je t'ai entendu me dire  
Je t'aime  
HP_

Je sortis alors ma baguette et ajoutai discrètement une dernière note. Après un dernier regard, un dernier adieu, je m'en allai, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Si on avait pris la peine de s'approcher un peu plus, on aurait vu, gravé sur la stèle, sous la première épitaphe :

_A mon fils qui sut se détourner  
Du mauvais chemin  
Et qui put savoir ce qu'est d'aimer.  
Tu es ma fierté.  
LM._

Ceux qui auraient pris cette peine auraient été ému et auraient voulu en connaître plus, je leur aurais dit : vous avez bien fait, merci.

Quant à ceux qui étaient trop pressés pour s'approcher ou qui n'en trouvaient pas l'utilité, je leur aurais dit : la vie est très courte, prenez le temps de la vivre en chaque seconde ainsi que chaque vie a une valeur inestimable que même tous les lingots d'or du monde n'auraient su acheter pour pouvoir la vivre à nouveau.

Vous n'avez qu'une vie. Vivez-là bien.

L'auteur ; Ipikou.

* * *

C'était mon premier OS... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais...

Appuyez sur le pitit bouton GO.  
Merci!  



End file.
